ser forte
by Tixa- chan
Summary: o que acontece quando a Kagome vê Inuyasha novamente coma Kikyo! e quando ela pensa que agora já não pode mais?eu não sou boa com sumários mas acho que vale a pena darem uma vista de olhos na historia.bj


**Disclaimer: Sejamos sinceros...era maravilhoso que eu fosse dona de tudo isto, mas como ainda não me concederam esse milagre vou me contentando em fazer fics sobre eles! P**

**Prólogo: Kagome vê Inuyasha novamente com Kikyou e fica desiludida com tudo aquilo...percebe que não pode aguentar mais sendo tão forte e pensa em desistir e sair dali...aqui já a jóia está completa e o Naraku já esta destruído...falta ainda a Kagome purificar toda a jóia mas esta já está completa...vejamos o que Inuyasha vai fazer...**

**Legenda: **

_**Itálico: Passado **_

"**Entre aspas": "Pensamento" **

**Normal: Narrativa **

– **Travessão: Fala.**

**Ser forte o suficiente... – Capítulo 1**

Ser forte…

Todos temos de ser fortes por vezes. Umas pessoas porque têm familiares doentes, outras pois têm que ajudar alguém, outras porque têm o coração partido…existem diversas e diferentes razões para se ter de ser forte.

Mas também tantas vezes vejo pequenos gestos de outras pessoas e penso, "será que foi preciso muita coragem para se fazer aquilo?" e respondo a mim mesma, "sim foi, foi preciso ela ser forte." E penso para mim mesma o que é. Afinal, ser forte?! Pensei sobre isso, pensei, pensei e voltei a pensar…pensei nisso enquanto olhava á minha volta e me apercebia do quão estranha é esta é esta Era…porque aqui estou eu, sentada no poço que me permite viajar do presente para o passado e do passado para o presente…estou á tua espera, pois sei que virás aqui. Para te despedires é verdade, mas mesmo assim, sei que virás…

Para te despedires pois eu vi-te com ela e sei que desta vez já não posso aqui ficar. Fiz tudo quanto era humanamente possível para eu fazer.

Amei-te me silencio, sempre calada…

Mesmo quando estava infeliz transmiti felicidade apenas para ti…

Esperei por ti, mesmo quando não voltavas e eu sabia que não o farias…

Sorria quando queria chorar de desgosto e tristeza…

Mesmo com o meu coração despedaçado eu fiz-te feliz estando sempre perto de ti…

Mesmo quando estava mal e precisava eu mesma de consolo estive lá para ti, consolando-te…

Mesmo quando não acreditava mantive a minha fé em ti…

Sempre sabendo que não merecias o meu perdão eu dei-to…

Mantive-me sempre calma, mesmo estando desesperada por dentro…

Demonstrava a minha mais sincera alegria, sempre, mesmo quando não a sentia realmente….

E calei-me quando o que eu mais desejava era gritar em desespero…

E aqui estou eu á tua espera, para quando tu aqui chegares a Kagome de sempre aqui estar. A sorridente, a feliz, a boa amiga…pronta para tudo por ti…para calar o meu sofrimento pela tua felicidade….

Aquela que apenas se permite chorar quando mais ninguém vê…quando mais ninguém ouve….

Todas aquelas noites em que eu me afasto quando todos estão a dormir eu vou descarregar a dor, ou quando acordo no dia seguinte com os olhos vermelhos e tenho de inventar uma desculpa qualquer…nestes momentos apenas uma pergunta me vem á cabeça, "será que eu não tenho sido forte o suficiente?" e muito sinceramente para esta pergunta eu não sei a resposta e sabes porque é que não sei?! Porque nunca soube o que significa ser-se forte.

Porque nunca me disseram se estava a seguir o caminho certo ou não…se estava a ser forte ou não…é claro que a minha mãe sempre me apoio mas…ela é minha mãe, ela sempre me irá apoiar…

Mas nada disso importa agora, porque eu já consigo ouvir os teus passos, lentos e subtis como o bater do meu coração, mas ainda assim audíveis.

E aqui estas tu, com uma expressão diferente da usual, mais amena, mais gentil e porque não dizer, mais amorosa, exactamente como da outra vez…sim porque nós já passamos por isto uma vez não foi, Inuyasha? Sim, passamos só que desta vez eu não te vou perguntar se queres que fique, não desta vez….

Ao olhar para os teus olhos lembro-me de tudo o que passamos depois disso…daquela vez em que eu fiquei presa na minha era e que conseguimos falar e comunicar mesmo assim…daquela vez em que te impedi de te transformares e quando te disse o que sentia nos beijamos….em que te beijei e que tu docemente me beijas-te de volta…todas essas cenas me passam pela cabeça agora, desde o momento que te admitiste que gostavas do meu cheiro até á pouco tempo atrás, tudo me passa pela cabeça como um filme que eu tenha visto….até mesmo aquela vez em eu fiquei doente e tu me foste ajudar….tudo o que passamos, compartilhamos e sentimos….nada disso foi importante para ti, pois não?! É pena que os momentos mais importantes para mim não valham nada para ti…porque não podem valer pois não?! Porque eu vi, tu e ela, abraçados e aos beijos….de forma tão intima e tão diferente do que sempre foi connosco…estavas tão perdido nesse teu mundo com a Kikyou que nem me notas-te, mas ela sim, ela viu-me…e fez de tudo para que aquilo que eu estava a ver se tornasse doloroso e infelizmente inesquecível….apenas quando ela partiu o beijo trocando de posições tu olhaste-me para mim, ñ sei o que ela queria já que antes da troca tu não me virias…

Mas desta forma viste-me, apenas por um segundo, até eu engolir as lágrimas e por o meu melhor sorriso, acenar-te e dar meia volta para trás…eu percebi que tentas-te dizer-me alguma coisa, mas ela voltou a beijar-te e lá estavas tu novamente perdido no teu mundo…não sei o que aconteceu depois mas também não é preciso ser muito esperta para descobrir…e com o fim de todas estes pensamentos e lembranças apercebo-me de que estive-mos a olhar nos olhos um do outro durante este tempo todo, e pergunto-me o que tens estado a pensar enquanto eu me afundava em lembranças??...


End file.
